


early in the morning and i can't get right

by extrastellar



Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Haizaki suffers, M/M, T for Haizaki's language, boyfriend shirt, knbvdaychallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Haizaki has learned better than to come late to practices by now. Still, sometimes you just oversleep and have to make a mad dash to minimise your punishment - completely normal, right?
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: KnB V-Day Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	early in the morning and i can't get right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Haizaki Shougo was not, and would never be, a morning person. That he had been forced to get up early to go to class and practice after his mom had caught wind of him ditching had not changed that. He had moved out and purposefully scheduled all his classes not to start before 10am.

Well, that had been the plan, anyway. Until someone approached him at the fresher’s fair, recognising him as a former Teiko player and Fukuda Sogo’s ace, and invited him to join the basketball club. And shit, Shougo had meant to turn the dumb little fuck down, but instead he had grabbed the registration form, filled it out and handed it back while the manager (some guy named Ishikawa) told him the practice times. Haizaki had gone to the first practice and almost walked right back out when he saw a way too familiar face shoot hoops in the gym. Of all people, Nijimura fucking Shuuzou attended the same university as him and joined the basketball team (because of course he did).

What followed had been a surprisingly painless reunion (he had even gotten a smile from Nijimura) with a ruffle of his hair and taunts that didn’t hold the venom they used too and sounded more fond than anything. Haizaki had left that practice afterwards confused as fuck. Naturally, Nijimura and him made first string and dribbled their way into the starting line-up with ease for Teiko graduates.

It had been weird, to play on the same team as Nijimura again, especially when the older boy had seemingly toned down his violent tendencies a little. It was also different because Haizaki came to practice willingly. After he had gotten his ass handed to him by Kise first Winter Cup in High School, he had actually made an effort in basketball, as gross as that was, and while he hadn’t managed to beat his former teammates, he had at least had fun playing basketball again. Practice at Teikyo University (hah) was good – the other regulars were skilled players, Haizaki only really recognised Shuutoku’s Ootsubo who was admittedly a terrifying center.

Hanging out around Nijimura and Ootsubo during practice turned into the three of them hanging out together, then into just him and Nijimura grabbing dinner after practice, sitting next to each other during the classes they had together, attending basketball games on weekends without the rest of the team, studying together (which was mostly made up of Haizaki complaining and Nijimura telling him to suck it up), going to the arcade together and spending nights at each other’s places playing video games.

And somehow, over the course of his first year at Teikyo U, Haizaki had started dating Nijimura.

Whack, right?

The night before had been one of their regular evenings together. Haizaki had whipped up something to eat because Nijimura was hopeless in the kitchen, they played video games, caught up on some school work, made out until Nijimura had to go back to his dorm because of course they had a curfew. Haizaki was glad to live off campus (thanks, dad’s child support money).

Anyway, had Nijimura stayed over, he wouldn’t be in this fucking situation right now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”, Haizaki swore and tossed his laptop into his backback, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He shot a look at the clock and already started mentally preparing his testament. Nijimura would kill him. Screw that, Ootsubo would slam dunk him. God, he didn’t even want to start thinking about the captain’s reaction.

After all, he had woken up five minutes after practice started.

Haizaki pulled on a random t-shirt and jumped into his basketball shorts while stuffing a change of clothes for the rest of the day into his sports bag.

‘I’m so fucking dead’, he thought while gulping down the rest of his toast and dashing out of his apartment, barely remembering to lock it. Shit, he was lucky to still live close to campus, but even if he ran as fast as he could, it would take him another five minutes to get to the gym. And the punishment for latecomers was the number of minutes they were late in push-ups – tenfold.

And sue him, Haizaki was not really excited for 150 push-ups.

He ran across the road, just barely managing not to run over a cyclist and nearly getting run over by a SUV (really, Tokyo was already crowded enough, what was with these big ass fucking cars?!) and skittered around the corner. The campus was already in sight, but the fucking gym was on the other end of campus. Fuck his life, seriously.

Haizaki didn’t have to push the students lounging around outside aside, the second they saw his face and heard his scream of “out of my fucking way!”, they basically dove out of his path. He ran through the gates of the gym and doubled over, wheezing as his lungs burned.

“Oh, Haizaki”, the captain’s voice sounded from above him. Haizaki wanted to rise and give a charmingly apologetic smile, but his lungs still felt like they were about to travel up his throat while wrapped in spikes. “How generous of you to join us. Thirteen minutes after practice started.”

“Sorry”, Haizaki gasped and sucked in a deep breath before straightening his back.

“You know what to do”, the captain said with a smile that made Haizaki want to grab his stuff and run for the hills again. “130 push-ups. And don’t you dare slack off any of them. Oi, Ishikawa, watch him!”

“Yes, sir!”

Haizaki groaned and dropped to the ground, pushing himself up to start his push-ups while Ishikawa squatted next to him.

“I think any minute later and the captain would have beaten you up”, Ishikawa said and Haizaki huffed.

“Yeah, never had that before”, he grunted and counted on in his head. ’17, 18, 19, …’

“Nijimura-san was about to go looking for you”, Ishikawa continued.

“Ain’t that sweet of him”, Haizaki drawled. ’25, 26, 27, 28, …’

Ishikawa cocked his head. “No, he looked really furious, I think he was scarier than Captain.”

“Tell me something I don’t know”, Haizaki said, remembering the time Nijimura had literally hunted him across Teiko grounds after he had hidden in the bushes from his then-captain. ’38, 39, 40, 41, …’

Ishikawa sat cross-legged in front of Haizaki and started scribbling on his clipboard. “Coach developed a new training regimen for you.”

“Kill me now and save me the trouble”, Haizaki groaned. ’51, 52, 53, …’

“I think Nijimura-san and Ootsubo-senpai would have me killed if I did that, so no”, Ishikawa said without skipping a beat and Haizaki huffed out a laugh. God, his arms were burning and his lungs still hadn’t recovered from his mad dash to the gym. “So, why were you late?”

“What’s it to you?”, Haizaki huffed and suppressed a groan of exertion when he heaved himself up. ’70, 71, 72, 73, …’

“Just small talk, Haizaki-kun”, Ishikawa said in amusement.

“Overslept”, Haizaki wrenched out and held himself up for a moment, taking a quick breather. “Ah, fuck. This is hard.”

“Is that why you’re wearing a shirt that’s too small for you?”, Ishikawa asked.  
Haizaki continued his push-ups. ’75, 74, 76, …”

“Haizaki-kun?”

“Hah?”

“Your shirt is definitely too small.”

“Stop staring”, Haizaki grunted, but now that Ishikawa had pointed it out, he could feel the shirt stretching almost uncomfortable tight over his bulging biceps and chest every time he lowered his torso towards the floor. “Grabbed an old shirt or shit, what do I know.” ’83, 84, 85, …’

“If you say so”, Ishikawa said lightly and continued making notes on his clipboard until Haizaki collapsed ten minutes later, having finished his 130th push-up.

“I hate this fucking school”, he panted and pressed his heated face to the cool gym floor.

“Of course”, Ishikawa said dryly. “I’ll get back to my actual job and you have practice to catch up on, Haizaki-kun.”

“Fuck you, Ishikawa”, Haizaki mumbled against the gym floor, but he didn’t even have the strength in his arms left to flip the manager off, so Ishikawa only chuckled and marched off.

Someone squatted next to him. “Oi.”

Haizaki turned his head just enough to peek at the newcomers’ basketball shoes. Reebok’s Royal BB 4500 Hi2 in dark grey and blue. Nijimura’s.

“You come to perform the death rites?”, Haizaki muttered. “I’m seriously dead. Carry me, Niji.”

“Don’t be a baby”, Nijimura said and stuck his upper lip out. “I rang you like four times this morning.”

Haizaki flipped over on his back with a groan. “Overslept. Phone was on silent.”

“Idiot.”

“Right back at ya.”

Nijimura sighed. “By the way, are you wearing my shirt?”

Haizaki froze and lifted his head to look down his body. Shit. That was definitely not one of his shirts. For starters, it was way too tight and bit too short too, like Ishikawa had already pointed out. Haizaki turned his head to look for the manager and that little shit actually winked at him and shot him a thumbs up. Haizaki put him on his mental kill list. The t-shirt was also a washed out LA Lakers shirt, in yellow, and Haizaki would throw himself off the Tokyo Tower before wearing yellow. Shit.

“Is it too late to change schools”, Haizaki asked, staring up at the ceiling. “No, wait, how fast can I emigrate?”

Nijimura arched an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t think you knew what that word meant?”

“Screw you.” Haizaki sat up and tugged at the, now that he wasn’t focusing on not puking up his lungs or breaking his arms, uncomfortably tight t-shirt. “Why are you such a beanstalk anyway?”

Nijimura scoffed. “Sorry for not drinking steroid shakes for breakfast.”

Their height difference wasn’t even that big, Haizaki only had an inch on Nijimura. He had a lot more muscle mass though and where Nijimura was mostly practicing to be quick on his speed and improve his stamina, Haizaki was working on his power and strength.

“Does the whole team know?”, Haizaki asked, eyes already sliding shut. Wow, he was such a loser, showing up to _practice_ in his _boyfriend’s clothes_. Fuck him, seriously.

Nijimura shrugged. “Well, Ootsubo does and I guess Ishikawa does and if Ishikawa knows, then yes, the whole team knows.”

“Kill me now. Do it. Please.”

Nijimura laughed and flicked his forehead. “Don’t be dramatic. Your inner Kise is showing.”

Haizaki cracked one eye open and glared at his boyfriend. “Take that back.”

Nijimura rose and spun a basketball on his index finger. He grinned at him. “Beat me in a one-on-one and I might.”

“You’re fucking _on_.”


End file.
